Desert Fired(possessed)
Wings of fire124 it is my second fanfic proceeding possessed this one is shorter, sorry too much hw, I will make it longer in the summer! Burn Burn saw the two figures through the clouds, she had heard that the skywings had wanted to join her. She snorted with disgust she knew the sky dragons were based around military, but whenever she visited scarlet before the war, it was always a spectacle, ALWAYS. Couldn't she just for once kill something efficiently, like an ordinary dragin would? She turned her head and saw a small skywing dragonet staring at her, whispering. She swept down and stabbed the dragonet in the snout with her tail and hurtled her off the cliff. Ha she thought that should end any Whiney Dragonets. As she landed Queen scarlet gave her a delighted look and said "Queen Burn you are here, why-" "I came to tell you I am not interested in you help I have the sea wings, mud wings, Nightwings, sandwings, and the ice wings on my side too, you can join blaze and get crushed, no skywing should join my perfect army." Scarlet growled " Fine I want to see this fabulous army you have, but if you must know, we have a better weapon than any other Tribe can offer." " An animus?" Queen Scarlet tossed her head and laughed " no, no but we have that too...we have this..." She said as peril walked forward " peril touch the tree to show Queen Burn" Burn watched in shock and surprise as the tree shirviled up and died. " isn't she just thrilling?" asked Scarlet with a evil smile on her face " well I guess, you can join my army but she better be able to kill something efficiently or else..." " Then to the kingdom we go..." the sand kingdom, and a stronghold Burn was sick of flying to the stronghold, the two SKYWINGS flew much faster than her and they were impatient waiting for their guide. After four days of flying non stop Burn remembered she should check on her army, the ice wings were great fighters, but they would be very angry if they saw Burn bringing in the two dragons who had killed some of their own. As they descended onto the slippery ice, the ice began to melt underneath peril's talons. Two ice wings ran toward Burn "Q-Queen B-b-Burn h-how great it is to see you!" They said too quickly " Queen glacier is gone out to look for scavenger dens, to find your lost treasuse." Burn was silent for a moment, finally she said " You are lying I hear Glacier in the place...and it can't be..." She said as Scarlet and peril rushed forward into the palace, but not before the guards could say " That creature of yours cannot go into our palace! She is a murder!" As Scarlet and Burn entered the light blue beautiful palace with high ceilings, they saw many dragons running around in a hurry. What were they doing thought Burn they should be traning. As Burn made her way forward surging through the swarm of dragons surround a circular spot she saw two dragons talking. Glacier... and a serpentine pale yellow figure with black diamonds along her back....It was BLISTER.. the beytrayal Burn roared so loud that the ice started to shatter. Blister turned toward her sister, with a experssionless face. Burn lugnged toward her sister jumping on her, as Glacier turned her head around and saw the two sister grappling with each other Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)